Hero of Myth
by Riku Uzumaki
Summary: War takes everything and gives nothing back. Naruto knew this better than anything at the end of the 4th Shinobi war. After all, he's one of the few that survived it. He's the one that ended it by sealing the Ten-Tailed beast within himself. To stop the eventual return of the Ten-Tailed beast, he sealed himself away to save the world from its wrath. AU ending to the 4th Shinobi war


**Riku: *cracks knuckles and neck joints* Alright, time to get to work on my next big project!**

**Naruto: Care to let us in on what it is?**

**Riku: It's a crossover with my newest favorite anime!**

**Naruto: I thought my anime was your favorite…**

**Riku: It was, but then I discovered Fullmetal Achemist: Brotherhood a few months ago. Then even more recently, I discovered the anime you will crossover with starting today!**

**Naruto: Well? Which one is it?**

**Riku: FAIRY TAIL!**

**Naruto: The one with mages and magic guilds?**

**Riku: Yes!**

**Naruto: The one with lots and lots of fanservice?**

**Riku: Again, yes.**

**Naruto: I think I'm going to enjoy this.**

**Riku: Say the disclaimer so we can get on with the story.**

**Naruto: Riku Uzumaki does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Riku: Wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Hero of Myth**

_**Chapter 1: Tomb of the Hero**_

_Through action, a man becomes a hero_

_Through death, a hero becomes a legend_

_Through time, a legend becomes a myth_

_Inspired by the myth, a man takes action_

_This is a tale about a hero so misplaced in time that, through past actions, unknowingly inspires himself to become a hero a second time._

* * *

**Location: Tenrou Island**

**Year: X687**

Waves crashed against the shore of Tenrou Island, an island teeming with life and nature unique to only this island. At the base of the massive tree at the center of the island lies a chamber almost completely forgotten by history. A chamber that was created at the very end of the Era of Shinobi, an era that has faded into myth and has become nothing more than a fairy tale in the eyes of scholars.

However, some people still believe the Era of Shinobi did happen, and that the hero that saved the world from the Ten-Tailed Beast and brought the self-destructive Era of Shinobi to a close was entombed somewhere in their world now known as Earthland. These believers have searched for the hero's tomb since before the start of the Dragon Civil War. The most that has been uncovered has been ancient runes that few have learned to translate.

It was from these translated runes that believers discovered the existence of the Hero's Tomb, but none have been able to decipher the riddle that would reveal its location.

In the year X687, the Tomb of the Hero was discovered by the first master of a wizard guild known as Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Location: less than a mile off the shore of Tenrou Island**

"I knew I'd find this place if I got myself hopelessly lost," a girl with long blond hair, green eyes, and wing-like hair ornaments said to herself as she sailed in the direction of Tenrou Island in a small boat filled with fruits and bottled water.

She grinned as she thought, _'I knew getting hopelessly lost was the key to finding this place. The riddle revealing the Tomb of the Hero was more a statement then an actual riddle. However, I can't really blame everyone else for thinking otherwise. The hero sealed himself at a location that can't be found, is kinda hard to translate as anything other than a riddle.'_

Her grin then transformed into a sheepish smile as she thought, _'I hope the guys back at the guild aren't mad at me for taking off on my own like this… then again I did leave a note saying where I'm going.'_

**Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall…**

"Where the hell did Mavis run off to?!" a man with an eye patch over his right eye shouted as he searched the guild hall for its missing master.

A man with an oddly rectangular shaped head with incredibly bushy black hair yawned and said, "Did she leave a note somewhere, Precht?"

"Yes, she did, Walrod," Precht groaned, "All it said was that she deciphered that old riddle about the Tomb of the Hero's location, and that she'll be back after she finds it. What I'm so aggravated about is that she didn't even write down _where _it is so that I can go there and drag her back so I can remind her that she's supposed to be watching over the guild hall like a _responsible_ guild master! A responsible guild master is supposed to look after the guild, not run off and chase myths!"

**Back at Tenrou Island…**

"I'm sure they're fine," Mavis said to herself as she dragged her boat ashore.

* * *

**Inside the Tomb of the Hero**

A pair of blue eyes with black sclera opened and narrowed. The owner of the eyes thought, _'Someone has walked through the island's barrier. Nobody has set foot on this island in a long time. The only other person on this island is that black wizard that just wants to be left alone, so I wonder what this person wants... So long as this person doesn't try to disturb my son, I don't think we'll have any problems.'_

The man with the odd blue eyes stood up and turned towards the sealed stone door behind him and placed a hand on it while thinking, _'Don't worry, Naruto. I will make sure your sleep goes undisturbed until the Ten-Tails is completely sealed away and relocated. I wish the other Hokage and I could have found a faster way to do this. It has been over half a millennia now, and the beast still hasn't been completely drained from your body and relocated. Unfortunately, this is the best solution we could come up with concerning what to do with the Ten-Tails to make sure it doesn't reform and destroy the world after your eventual death.'_

The man sat down again and closed his eyes, _'The Ten-Tails is almost completely sealed away now. 100 more years, give or take a few decades. That's how much longer I'll have to wait for your awakening, Naruto.'_

* * *

**Elsewhere on Tenrou Island, near the Tenrou Tree's base**

"Almost there," Mavis said as she climbed over the top of a ledge while dressed in stereotypical archeologist gear minus a hat. She looked up and found herself staring at the base of the island's most prominent tree.

"It should be somewhere around here…" Mavis thought out loud as she navigated her way around random tree roots, searching for anything that could qualify as the entrance to an ancient tomb.

Minutes passed and she eventually came across a man made pathway overgrown with plantlife that led underground. Mavis smiled and thought out loud, "This must be it!"

Mavis ran down the pathway as fast as she could while smiling and thinking to herself, _'Now I can prove that the stories about the Era of Shinobi are true! Maybe I'll even find some books on shinobi magic, or better yet, books on real shinobi tactics!'_

Mavis finally found herself at the end of the underground pathway and found herself in a pitch black room. She created an orb of light with her magic to illuminate the dark room and found herself in front of a giant stone door. Mavis walked towards the door and noticed an inscription on the right door.

Mavis skimmed the inscription and thought,_ 'It's an ancient poem… or is it a haiku? Meh, doesn't matter. Hmm… let's see if I can translate this one…'_

Mavis read the inscription out loud:

_A hero_

_Bears longing_

_Brings hope_

_Even if you walk into the jaws of death_

_Even if you're faced with crisis_

_Let your will burn ever brighter_

_Fight for those who believe in you_

_That's what a hero is_

_Even as days pass_

_And the past is replaced by the future_

_That name will remain, as solid as rock_

_Leaving its traces in the new age_

_A name is once more inherited, in this world of chaos_

_That's what a hero is_

_A new wind, carved into history_

_It's name is…_

"This definitely has to be the Hero's Tomb! Huh, it's missing the hero's name," Mavis thought out loud as she tilted her head.

"That's because his name is what opens this door," a voice spoke behind her, causing Mavis to jump in surprise and nearly drop her orb of light.

"W-who are you?" Mavis stuttered in surprise as she pointed at the newcomer.

Said newcomer had incredibly spiky blond hair with long bangs that framed his face, blue eyes with black sclera. He also wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a green flak jacket over top of it, and long blue pants with a holster of some sort on his right leg. He also wore a pair of blue sandals, but the most prominent part of his outfit was the white, high collared haori with the name 4th Hokage written on his back in the ancient shinobi language.

The man answered, "My name is Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konoha. Now I have a better question, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Mavis smiled and answered, "My name is Mavis Vermillion, the first master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail magic guild. I'm here because I think this place is the Tomb of the Hero that I've spent years searching for."

Minato asked, "Tomb of the Hero?" while silently thinking with a raised eyebrow, _'What kind of story did that Gaara kid come up with after the past Hokages, Naruto, and I left to permanently seal the Ten-Tails?'_

"Yeah, the resting place of the hero that saved the world from the Ten-Tailed beast and brought a peaceful end the Era of Shinobi. I'm the one that found out that the statement, 'he sealed himself away at a place that can't be found' meant that you have to find him by getting lost!" Mavis exclaimed with a proud air of accomplishment.

Minato shook his head, sighed, and said, "While I am happy that you've accomplished a life goal of yours. I'm going to have to ask you to not tell anyone about this place."

"Why?" Mavis asked.

Minato answered, "Because, if you tell people about this place. They'll want to open this door to see what's on the other side, and if this door is opened, the sealing process that has been in progress behind that door for over half a millennia will be disrupted."

"Sealing process? What are you sealing?" Mavis asked, her curiosity piqued while eager to learn more about the ancient past.

"You're an inquisitive girl, aren't you?" Minato asked amusedly before deciding to indulge the young woman's curiosity, "Well, since I haven't had any company for a while, I guess I'll tell you. The sealing process that has been going on behind this door is a seal designed to drain the Ten-Tailed beast's chakra out of my son's body and relocate it to a safe location somewhere else in the world; to a place where it will hopefully never be found."

Mavis tilted her head, slightly confused when Minato used the words "chakra" and "son" and asked, "What's chakra? Does it have anything to do with magic?"

Minato answered, "Chakra is a mix of physical and spiritual energies in the human body. It's what ninja use to perform the ninja arts. As for magic, I have no idea what that is."

Mavis decided to explain magic as simply as Minato explained chakra, "Magic is what is created when a person connects his or her spiritual energy with spiritual energy present in nature."

Minato smiled and said, "I see, so it looks like mankind has found a new source of energy to draw power from."

"Mmhmm!" Mavis hummed before looking at the giant stone door and saying, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that this son you spoke about earlier is the hero that defeated the Ten-Tails. Am I right?"

"Yes" Minato answered.

"Why are you draining the beast's chakra from him and relocating it to another place? Wouldn't the beast just die with him when his time comes?" Mavis asked.

Minato shook his head negatively and responded, "The reason for that is because a Tailed Beast can never truly die. If we didn't do what we did, the Ten-Tails would reform and wreak havoc on the world once more. This way, even when it reforms, it will remain in a dormant state. Even if it awakens, it will be contained and unable to escape from the prison the First, Second, and Third Hokages created for the Ten-Tails to reform in."

Mavis nodded, seeing no faults in the Hokage's plan to keep an immortal monster contained. She then asked, "So, when will he wake up?"

"Hm?" Minato grunted.

"Your son, the hero, when will he wake up?" Mavis asked.

Minato answered, "He'll wake up when the sealing is complete. This will be in another hundred years, give or take a decade or two."

Mavis groaned in disappointment, "Aww… that means I won't be able to get his autograph…"

Minato squinted his eyes in exasperation and thought, _'That's what you're worried about?'_

Minato eyes brightened in realization when he remembered Mavis saying that she is a guild master, "You said you are a guild master, right?"

"Yeah, where are you going with this?" Mavis asked, letting go of her disappointment for a moment.

"Is it possible for you to arrange a way for a future master of your guild to come here later when it's time for my son to awaken?" Minato asked.

Mavis nodded, "I'm sure I can find a way."

Mavis then pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, "Now, are there any side effects from the sealing I should notify my future successor of?"

"There a lot of possible side effects from the sealing and extended hibernation that my fellow Hokage and I theorized, but there are only two that definitely should happen because they were completely intentional," Minato explained.

"What are these two side effects?" Mavis asked while taking notes.

"Age regression and amnesia" Minato explained.

"Why those two?" Mavis questioned.

Minato explained, "His body will be regressed to an age just before puberty because that's when the human mind and body is at its most flexible without being helpless. This will help him adapt to his new surroundings and learn everything essential to living in this new age as quickly as possible. He might even be able to learn how to use magic. As for the memory loss… there's no easy way for me to say this, but if he awoke and remembered everything that happened at the end of the war… he'd probably lose his mind."

"What happened?" Mavis asked, worried about what happened to the hero.

"He lost everything he held precious to him in the cruelest way possible. The sheer emotional stress he experienced between the time he sealed the Ten-Tails within himself, and the time he stepped into that sealing chamber would have driven a lesser man to suicide," Minato explained sadly.

Mavis stayed silent for a moment before asking, "Is there a chance he might regain his memories?"

Minato answered, "It's possible, and I have no doubt his past will haunt him if he remembers. However, I have already taken precautions that will help him overcome and move past his grief."

Mavis nodded before asking, "Are there any other possible side effects I should be aware of?"

Minato nodded before saying, "This will be a long conversation…"

* * *

**Three days later**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Gahh! It's been a week and she's _still_ not back yet!" Precht shouted in annoyance.

Walrod attempted to quell Precht's annoyance by saying, "Look at it this way, this'll be great practice for when she decides to make you the guild master."

"Was that one of your jokes, Walrod?" Precht deadpanned.

"Maybe" Walrod replied as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes in relaxation.

Before Precht could attempt to grill Walrod any further, the front door to the guild hall opened and the formerly A.W.O.L first master of Fairy Tail announced her return with an upbeat, "Hi guys, I'm back~! Did anyone miss me?"

Precht was the first to respond by immediately getting in her face and demanding, "Where were you? Did you even realize how worried we all were?!"

Mavis looked past the annoyed Precht and asked the whole guild, "Were any of you worried about me?"

Various guild members responded by shaking their heads and then returning to their previous activities.

Mavis smiled and said, "Now I know how worried you all were, as for where I've been… let's just say I've finally found a place to call 'Fairy Tail's Holy Ground'."

"Holy ground?" Precht questioned.

Mavis smiled and answered, "It's the place where we will hold our S-Class Promotion Trials at the end of next year!"

Walrod pushed himself away from his comfortable spot on the wall and said, "I was wondering when you'd make a decision on when we'd start doing those. So, where is this place you found, Mavis?"

Mavis responded, "It's a place I've named Tenrou Island. It's an island that has been completely uncharted up until now, thanks to me."

Precht approached Mavis again and asked, "It's on that island, isn't it?"

"What's on Tenrou Island?" Mavis asked, playing dumb.

Precht sighed, "Don't play dumb with me, Mavis. The Tomb of the Hero, the place you've been looking for years before we even founded this guild. It's on Tenrou Island, isn't it?"

Mavis just gave Precht a carefree smile and said, "I'll tell you about it some other time, Precht. Now if you excuse me, I have some annoying guild paperwork to deal with. It's been a week so the office is probably flooded with the stuff right now."

Mavis walked past an annoyed Precht and entered her office. She sat down behind her desk, which was flooded with papers regarding missions and damages her guild caused. She then looked up and thought, _"Don't worry, Minato. I'll make sure Fairy Tail will become the perfect place for your son to call home when he wakes up. Naruto Uzumaki: The Hero of Myth… I wish I could see what you're really like when you wake up, but it looks like the best I can do for you in my lifetime is make Fairy Tail a guild you'll be proud to be a part of.'_

* * *

**Riku: And that's the end of chapter one!**

**Naruto: I'm not even in this chapter!**

**Riku: That's because this chapter was designed to create the setting of the story. Just as this section is going to be used to prematurely answer a few questions that will most likely be asked. Naruto, if you will.**

**Naruto: *reads cue card* Why is the written language from the Age of Shinobi different while the spoken language is the same?**

**Riku: The answer is this: the written language changed over time due to the culture changing through the years. The spoken language has remained the same purely for my own convenience, and Naruto's convenience so that he doesn't have to **_**completely **_**learn a new language upon awakening.**

**Naruto: *reads cue card* What will the pairings be for this story? I'd like to know that too! Who will I be paired with?**

**Riku: The pairings will not be revealed until you actually read them happening. I will only say who is paired with who when the pairing has become glaringly obvious.**

**Naruto: So you're not going to tell me who I'm paired with?**

**Riku: Nope, by the way, I'd like to get this out of the way right now. I am a college student, part of the reason why I'm even writing this story is to practice and improve my story writing skills. Do not expect prompt updates because I have more important school-related projects to do most of the time. With that out of the way, it is now time for the threatening request for reviews! Mavis! Take it away!**

**Mavis: Review, or you will leave me with no choice but to cast Fairy Glitter on all non-reviewers.**


End file.
